The Unfinished War
by ArthuriaPendragon58
Summary: The war that should have been ended 2 years ago.. Begins again. A mixed fanfic from fate series (fate/stay night and fate/zero, including UBW movie, etc)
1. Prologue : It's not the end

Hi minna~

Yoroshiku, I'm ArthuriaPendragon58, a new user in X3

This is my first fanfic and sorry if my grammar in english is a bit bad, because English is my second language.

I don't own any of the characters in Fate series here. I hope you enjoy, and I'll update every week on Sunday!

* * *

I saw a girl. A girl with blonde hair. The girl with the fancy blue dress with steel armor that is similar with a person I knew before. Yes she is. The girl that should have shed all her tears during her last moment with me. Destroying the Holy Grail on the fifth war.

I ran to her, full of joyfulness that I can reach her once again. After a long time hoping that I can be with her forever. She appears that she didn't see me. She stood in a damp dark place. And the aura.. Yes. It's the same as the Holy Grail. Why would Saber be at this place? We had brought it up to the end!

"Shirou.. Shirou.." She called me after and after.

"Saber!" I answered her and she seemed not to notice that I stood right in front of her.

"It's not the end Shirou.. The Holy Grail.. was not destroyed completely.. Where are you.. Shirou.." She said again with full of tears on her cheek.

What!? We had destroyed it! Saber had destroyed it with her excalibur! That should be right. This is not true. This is a dream Shirou. A dream. You are longing for Saber and this is your own imagination.

"Avalon… Couldn't be activated in this null dimension where the grail is created.. We haven't destroy the core of the Holy Grail… The pure evil.. Destroy it Shirou… Save me.." She said again with her voice full of despair.

I had never saw her this way. The courageous king that should have a pride and might to fight. The king that brings all the people's will as the king's pride. Giving hope for other. And now, she longing for another to give her hope. Is this true? Or is this my imagination? Damnit! I can't understand!

This is not possible, Shirou. This is not gonna happen. Saber is alive. Saber had gone back to the past. And what did she mean that Avalon hasn't been activated? What is the effect of activating Avalon? What is a null dimension? I just don't get it! If this is a dream.. Then, why can I have an imagination like this?

"Shirou… SHIROU!"

I wake up bathing with sweat all over my body.

"R-Rin?! What are you doing here?!" I ask her with confusion that struck me after I wake up.

"Hey, you're rude enough to say that to a person who is worried of you. I am worried that you didn't go to college since 3 days ago. Sakura-chan is also worried about you. Tell me right now so that I can grasp on the situation Shirou!" Rin says with a demanding tone.

"W-wait a minute. Did you say 3 days?!"

-To be Continued-


	2. Chapter 1 : The 6th Holy Grail War

I managed to finish this chapter for today. Well, I'm going to post the next chapter next week, February 17th 2013. Arigatou Gozaimasu! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"What? No way.. Did you say 3 days?!" I asks her again, confused.

"…..What's wrong with you, Shirou? Tell me now or I'll leave you and I'll never gonna help you!" She tends to force me telling her what happens while I still don't get the situation.

I overslept and dreamed about Saber for 3 days..?

"Geez.. You got my nerves, really.. Saying that to a person who wakes up just a few minutes ago.."

"Start talking please." She forces me again.

Geez.. Rin is always persistent. I have no choice but to tell her what I dreamed. Maybe she could know something about that.

"Yeah… Well.. I had a dream.." I start mumbling.

"Say it loud and clear Shirou. Last chance."

"Huh… Alright…."

I told her everything, about that Avalon haven't been activated and the null dimension thing.

"I se.. I have heard something about null dimension, but I haven't learned much about it. Well, I guess we must search about it at my library, to confirm the truth." Rin says while standing and walks out. I sigh and run to catch her. I wonder what can we get in her 'library'.

We get into a big luxurious mansion themed elegant red, just the same as Rin's clothes.

"Welcome to Tohsaka mansion. Well, our family is really famous in mage history because we gave big contributions in magic knowledges. I'm sure we can find something at my father's underground library."

Wow. I knew it. She is really smart because she belongs to a smart family too.

"What are you staring at? Let's hurry to my father's library!" Rin rushes down stairs.

"A-ah.. Yeah.. Wait for me!"

"Hm.. What shall we search? Ah, I'll try finding about null dimension and Avalon. And.. you try to find about the Holy Grail." She demands me again with her political style.

"Oh.. O-okay.. But it's still bothering me.. If your family has a book about the Holy Grail, why didn't your father know the truth and try to destroy the grail?" I asks her in confusion.

"Well, I don't know. Is it possible that he read all of the books here? It might be from my great ancestor that created the Holy Grail with Einzbern and Matou family. Now, just try finding it."

"O-okay.. I got it.." I mumble.

Tohsaka family is incredible! The library is really big and fancy. The old antique furnishings make me feel like I'm adopted as an earl of a big wealthy family. There are 7 big shelves there.. and I don't know where to start.

"What are your waiting for? I know that the shelves don't have any indexes.. But we must search it at any cost! You wanna save Saber, don't you?" She asks me yet demanding me. Again.

But, yeah. She is right. I'll do anything to save Saber. To eliminate grief and despair that has struck her. To bring her back hope to the King of Knights.

3 hour passed. Rin got the books about Avalon and Null Dimension.

"I have read this… I'll explain you. Keep on searching the Holy Grail book."

"Okay."

"Well, it is said that the null dimension is a dimension afterlife of a soul that is trapped there and the soul which is trapped will never be released. It's like a cage. It's not hell nor heaven nor earth. And it's only possibly made by pure evil magic. Saber is trying to activate the Avalon, the utopia where she should be afterlife as a wielder of Avalon, but the null dimension doesn't have the medium for magic. This makes it a lot clear. The Holy Grail is made with pure evil, right? An ominous device that destroys everything except the possessor."

Rin is really smart. She gets the point and now I understand this situation.

"Ah.. I see.. But we had destroyed the grail!" I asks her again.

"I guess you did destroy the grail, but it's not the core. It's not clear enough if we can't find the book about the grail mechanism."

I search and search and search. Where is the book? I have searched all of the 7 shelves.

"Shirou? Did you find it?" Rin asks me with a serious looking face.

"Um.. Sadly no.." I sigh and answer her.

It must be somewhere that the book isn't touched by anybody for a long time.

"Hey, Tohsaka! It seems that the book isn't here. Let's search the house."

"I knew it would be like this. But, it has to be here. If the book isn't here, then fater should have realized that there is the book and he knew the truth."

I think. Think and Think. I have to save Saber, without fail!

"One more thing. Can books contain magic or mana?" I asked her desperately.

"Well, a book may contain mana."

"Why don't we trace its mana? Isn't it a good idea?"

"Fool! Do you know the sense of the mana you are searching for? If you had opened the book and felt the mana, you can find it with that method!"

"How about finding the great amount of the mana from a book? Do you know some spell like that? I think the book may contain big amount of mana.."

Rin paused for a while.

"THAT'S IT! You're brilliant! I got a compass that can calculate mana or magic power from my father when I was a kid!" She becomes really energetic in just a few seconds.

She rushes and gets back again to the library with an old compass that seems to be really antique.

"Well, I'll try to find the books that have big amount of mana. You sit here and wait. Got it?" She asks me again.

"Yeah, got it."

She got back after about one hour. Bringing a few big books that looks really dusty.

"Here are the books. But I guess none of them are about the grail. It must be an encrypted book. A magic I haven't master until today. I can decrypt it, and it only takes a few hours. The problem is which book to be decrypted."

In the end, I just sit here, looking at Rin who had tried her best for Saber who wasn't her Servant? I, who claimed that I love her, didn't achieve anything to help her.. Am I that pitiful? the words I said to her.. Was it only fake words? Fake words that was responded by her as her last words.. that she loves me? Can't I just do anything to save her?

_There is only one thing you can do. Master that one thing._

Yes.. that's what Archer said to me. Ah! I remembered. The moment when I helped Rin to find symbols made from magic power that Shinji's Servant (Rider) made. I'll just need to find an irregular one for Rin!"

"Trace.. On!"

"Shirou! What do you think you're doing?!" Rin shouts in confusion. "Don't screw up with my books!"

There are 5 books.. The first, second and fifth one is not suspicious. I can't read the mana of the magic from the third and the fourth one.. The age accumulation of the third book is 102 years ago.. and the fourth one is 193 years ago.. They're both weird.

"Tohsaka. I have identify these books. The age of the material of the third book is 102 years ago.. and the fourth book is 193 years ago.." I say to Rin while handing both of the suspicious books.

"Hm.. The Holy Grail War started every 60 years and 10 years is for the fourth war to the fifth war. The total when it's summed up is 190 years, plus 2 years ago because we have spent 2 years after the fifth Holy Grail War."

"So.. That means…"

"Yes. That book. I'll try to decrypt it. Good job, Shirou!"

"Haha no problem. One more thing. If the cycle is every 60 years, why did the fifth one is only 10 years?" I asks her.

"Well, you knew that your father destroyed the grail. And the mana wasn't used to grant the wish that is known as destruction, so.. Theoretically the mana can be recovered soon for the next Holy Grail War. We can reveal it after I decrypt this book."

While I wait for Rin to decrypt te book, I make hot tea for the two of us.

"Rest yourself for a while drinking this hot tea." I hand a cup of tea gently to her.

"Ah, you have learned that you need to comfort me Shirou. Well done!" She teases me.

"Well.. I'll take that as a compliment, princess Tohsaka."

"I'll consider to take you as my servant, to serve me, not to fight though." She says giggling while she is sipping her tea.

"Hey, don't be rude! I am doing this to make you concentrate!"

"Thank you then, Shirou, my servant."

Here we go again. This dictator girl blurts out again. Well, it doesn't matter. It's her personality after all.

Few hours passed. "I have successfully decrypted the book. Now, it's time to activate the decrypted book to its original form."

"_Transformieren und zu aktivieren!"_

The book magically transforms to another old book. With lion skin on its cover carved "The Holy Grail".

"We did it! Tohsaka, you're incredible!" I shout in excitement.

"Rather than amusing me, why don't we start reading this book, stupid!" She becomes really furious yet blushing at the same time.

"It says here.. The Grail is made by Tohsaka Koizumi, Matou Raito and Einzbern Reiner. The first head of each families. The grail is made out of magic circulation on Fuyuki City that was believed having the greatest amount of magic under the earth. Each grail will be made from a half amount of the mana contained under the magic circulation that the three heads made under Fuyuki City, ensuring the mana won't spread out. The servant summoning of each war is made because the grail can be only possessed by one person. The summoning needs approximately 600.000.000 Mm (Mana Meter) that includes all 7 servants. Since Holy Grail needs a lot of mana, it saves10.000.000 Mm every year to complete the summoning, resulting the war will starts every 60 years. The residue of the mana will be stored for the grail of the next war."

Rin was really shocked after I read the explanation of the book.

"So..It means the residue from the fifth war is also similar like the fourth one.. No, it's greater than the fourth one. Ilya wasn't changed to a cup. The residue will be greater because the mana wasn't used. Let me calculate first!"

She opens the book, read the details of the calculation of mana that is needed and hesitates after calculating.

"Hey.. Tohsaka! What are you doing? What happened?" I force her to talk.

"Shirou.. This is bad.. After the calculation of the mana that is used for the fifth war and the residue of the fourth war.. This is not the end. If my calculation is not mistaken, 6 a.m. tomorrow.. The 7 masters will be chosen."

"What?!" I tremble in fear. The war.. The bloody war hasn't ended!

"Argh!" Rin shouted as a symbol that is familiar to me appears on her right hand.

"Argh, my right hand!" I shouted in pain as a symbol appears too on my right hand.

"Shirou… It looks like it's time for the Sixth Holy Grail War." Rin says, with a serious face.

-to be continued-


End file.
